


Hateful Tears

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small Eridan story for people to sob over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hateful Tears

This is the third story that I’ve written just for Eridan, and a few ship fanfictions with him that really only seems to be a pleasant dream that is nearly gone from memory. I presume it’s easy for me to write about Eridan so much because I’m a lot like him. I’m sure you came here for a story, not me diving into depressing thoughts and lonely schooldays. Here is your story if you wish to continue reading.   
When Eridan lost Feferi, he did weep. Very softly did he weep, very quiet at that too. He tried to be strong whenever memories would come to him of his time on Alternia. Those were times that Eridan really didn’t want to remember, even though they were better times then right now.   
On his planet, Land of Wrath and Angels, Eridan was always in seclusions. No one ever came to visit him. The one time when everyone actually came was when they needed to move on to the next planet.   
He preferred to be left alone, but even though he enjoyed it, it wasn’t really helping him. What he did when he was alone was kill angels, destroying the hope that he might go down the right path and be a hero. The angels were meant for another purpose then to kill them, that’s why it was difficult to kill them. Eridan was to blinded by his rage that he didn’t realize that.   
He killed them all, that’s for fact. With the angels gone, Eridan had to keep himself busy. He had too, to make sure that the terrible memories of the past don’t find their way into his conscious and torture him. Sadly though, he couldn’t keep himself busy all the time. Those memories soon found their place in his mind, and they did torment him.   
Eridan cries form those memories. They weren’t tears of sadness though. They were tears a pure hatred. Hate for the person he thought hurt him the most, Sollux Captor. They dueled before because of the already formed hatred, but this time it’s much stronger.   
With this hatred, Eridan tried to come up with multiple ways to kill Sollux. Stabbing, shooting, drowning, there’s many ways. His favorite idea was the one where Eridan as using magic to blind then shoot Sollux. Of course, Eridan didn’t believe that magic is real, so he didn’t expect this to happen.   
That day on the meteor, after Eridan blinded Sollux, killed Feferi and killed Kanaya. Eridan found a small place to hide in. Well, it wasn’t really small, and it wasn’t really hidden. He just ran to his room to comfort himself. He still felt flushed for Feferi, he really did, but he was just so into the moment to realize what he was doing.   
He hides in his room, crying quite a lot. Those tears are not tears of sadness though, they are tears of rage and hatred. Not only hatred for Sollux, but hatred of himself. He realized a bit about himself there. He realized that he isn’t a hero, he was never going to be a hero. Learning that, Eridan decided to finish what he started, killing people.   
He’s there, with the clown and the thief. He made an assumption that the clown killed Nepeta and Equius, saving him some of the trouble. He wasn’t expecting the sylph to come back though. After she kicked Gamzee and punched Vriska, she went after Eridan.   
Being sawed in half isn’t fun. Don’t ever think it is, because it really isn’t. Even though Eridan didn’t look so happy with his upper body lying on the ground with his blood everywhere, a sense of relief escaped him, as if his life is a nightmare and he is about to wake up from it.


End file.
